


An Hour Left To Live

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs comes home to find Ducky engrossed in a magazine article. Upon hearing the subject matter, Gibbs decides to show Ducky what he'd do.





	An Hour Left To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Hey, Duck." Jethro ruffled Ducky's thick hair and bent to kiss him. He was more than a little surprised when Ducky merely offered him his cheek to kiss, and he even did that in a distracted way.

"What have I done this time?" Jethro asked, dumping his coat and briefcase and crouching down by the side of the couch where Ducky sat.

Ducky glanced up. "My dear?"

"To piss you off. What have I done this time?"

Ducky smiled and took Jethro's hand. "Nothing at all. I am sorry, Jethro, I was a little distracted by this magazine article." 

Taking advantage of his lover looking at him, Jethro leaned forward and kissed his lips. "That good is it?" he asked, after a moment or two. "Drink?"

"Yes, please, Jethro. That would be very nice. Actually, I'm a little ashamed to say it is not good at all. It is, however, oddly captivating."

"Where'd you get it from?" Jethro handed Ducky a glass of whiskey, sat down next to him, and glanced at the very gaudy and cheap-looking cover.

"A young man, a very young man, I swear he was hardly out of short trousers, brought it to the house. Apparently it is a trial magazine. I think I shall arrange to be out when he comes back to ask my opinion of it."

"So what's oddly captivating about it?" 

"It is this one article entitled _'What Would You Do If You Had An Hour To Live'?_ "

"Cheerful stuff, then."

Ducky chuckled. "Surprisingly enough many of the responses are somewhat amusing. Would you like me to read you a few?"

Jethro leaned back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Sure, Duck." He didn't really give a damn what strangers said they'd do in they only had an hour to live. However, he was comfortable, relaxed, unwinding after a dull and slow day at the office, could smell the pleasant scents of what he assumed to be supper, wafting from the kitchen, had a good drink and most importantly, Ducky by his side.

"Well, this young lady said she'd clean her house from top to bottom."

"She's kidding. No one would do that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Jethro. I remember an elderly lady who lived in the same village as one in which I grew up, telling me that whenever she went away to visit her family, she always gave her house a thorough cleaning."

"Why?"

Ducky laughed gently. "She didn't want any burglars who might venture into her house to find it in a mess."

Jethro opened his eyes and glanced at Ducky. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, no, dear. I am quite serious."

"Did she ever get burgled?"

"No. But that never stopped her."

Jethro shook his head. "Go on, tell me more tall tales."

"Now this person said they would buy expensive gifts for all their family and friends, because by the time their credit card bills arrived, they'd be dead."

"Now that's a bit more believable."

Ducky smiled gently and carried on. "This young man says he's shag as many girls as he could in an hour."

Jethro glanced at Ducky. "They printed that?"

"Well, he actually said he'd 'make love to as many girls as he could'. However, if he's planning on having sex with multiple partners, one can hardly call it 'making love'."

Jethro laughed at Ducky's tone. "Sounds like something DiNozzo'd say."

"I must confess that thought did cross my mind. Now here is one that is more touching. This lady would call all the people who were important to her and simply tell them she loved them."

Jethro took Ducky's hand and squeezed it. "Could see Abbs doing that."

Ducky nodded. "So could I. In a complete contrast, this person would call her ex-boyfriend's wife and tell her about the affair she had been having with the woman's husband. And not only that, she would tell her in great detail. Oh, dear. How sad."

"Woman scorned." Jethro swallowed some more of the excellent whiskey.

"Yes. Now this is maybe a little like Timothy. This gentleman would do something similar to the young lady who said she'd ring everyone and tell him or her she loved them. He would do the same, except he'd do it by email or on his blog."

"Do you really think McGee'd do that?"

Ducky looked at Jethro and was silent for a moment or two; the look on his face told Jethro he was considering the question. "Maybe not. No, I believe he would spend his last hour with Abigail and the boys."

"Reminds me, Abbs said they'd all come and visit at the weekend."

Ducky beamed. "Oh, good. I do miss seeing the children everyday."

"Told you plenty of times, Duck, you're always welcome to come to the office."

"I know, but that makes it harder really. Also, it isn't fair on Jimmy. The young man is still not quite as confident as I would have hoped he would have become. Having me around I think would undermine him. No, it's better for me to see them when they visit." Ducky's tone was matter-of-fact, but to Jethro's ears he could hear the hint of sadness beneath it. He took his lover's hand and squeezed it. 

Ducky returned the grip for a moment and then, still holding Jethro's hand in a now loose grip, continued to read. "Now, how about this one. This person, I'm not certain if it is a man or a woman, says they'd get utterly and thoroughly drunk. Oh, dear."

"There are worse things they could do," Jethro said, draining his glass.

"I suppose so, but it seems a little sad. He or she is the only person whose answer didn't, in some way include another person. Even the 'woman scorned' would have spoken to, or interacted with, another person – not in a good way, but at least there was someone. Don't you think that's rather sad that this man or woman's only thought was to do nothing but drink for an hour?" Ducky looked at him.

"I suppose," Jethro said, because he knew it was what Ducky wanted to hear. In truth, had he not got Ducky, it's quite likely something he'd do if he suddenly discovered he only had an hour to live. 

Ducky put his head on one side. "Tell me, my dear, what would you do if you were told you only had an hour to live?" Ducky's pale blue eyes gazed at him with a deep intensity.

Jethro looked at his lover for a moment or two, then smiled. He took Ducky's glass from his hand, ignoring the look and sound of protest, took Ducky's hand, stood up and pulled Ducky to his feet.

Then in silence, he led him from the room.

"Jethro! Jethro, where are we going?"

Jethro didn't answer; he just continued to lead Ducky by the hand. He led him, firstly, to the front door which he locked and bolted, then across the hall and up the stairs, and finally into their bedroom.

Once there he turned the bed covers back and removed his watch. "Sssh," he said, putting his finger on Ducky's lips as his lover opened his mouth. He fiddled with his watch for a moment before putting it down on the nightstand.

"Now," he murmured, turning to Ducky. He gathered Ducky into his arms, held him in a loving, firm embrace, lowered his head and kissed him.

Ducky met the kiss and began to kiss him back, murmuring soft noises in his throat as he did so. Under Jethro's gentle encouragement he parted his lips and let Jethro slip his tongue inside.

As he kissed Ducky, Jethro began to caress his neck and back, and push his own body against Ducky's. As Ducky started to stroke and caress him in turn, he could feel Ducky's arousal begin to make its presence felt. In turn he felt his own body begin to react to the kiss, Ducky's touches and Ducky's body.

After several long minutes of kissing and caressing, Jethro pulled out of the embrace just far enough to begin to undress Ducky. Each piece of clothing he removed meant another kiss, and as he revealed Ducky's pale, virtually flawless skin he kissed each part, drinking in the scent he knew so well.

Once Ducky was naked he guided him down on the bed, spent scant seconds removing his own clothes and then joined his lover. He began to kiss Ducky, starting with his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his ears and then his mouth. As he kissed he also caressed Ducky's soft, warm, naked skin, touching and stroking and fondling in the way Ducky liked, spending time on his chest, his arms, his stomach, his thighs before finally moving to take Ducky's firm erection into his hand.

"Ooh," Ducky moaned, his pleasure obvious as Jethro adjusted his grip slightly to give Ducky maximum enjoyment. He moved his own hand and began to slide it down Jethro's body.

But Jethro caught it. "Later," he whispered, putting his mouth under Ducky's hair and his lips on Ducky's ear. 

Ducky sighed and settled back onto the bed and simply accepted the loving Jethro gave him.

Time and again Jethro prevented his lover from finding completion; he held Ducky on the edge, kissing away his mild objections, stroking and calming his desire. He held him until the very second he knew the time was right.

Then he stopped his prevention and in seconds brought Ducky back to the brink; this time he let him fall over the edge. "Love you, Duck," he whispered, as he pressed his own arousal against Ducky's leg, moved once, twice, three times and climaxed himself. "I love you."

As he said the words again, his watch beeped, causing Ducky to jump slightly.

Jethro gazed down at his sated lover, enjoying the sight of a purely satisfied and relaxed Ducky. "And that, Duck," he said softly, once more kissing Ducky. "That is what I'd do if I were told I only had an hour left to live."


End file.
